Danroy StoneHandle
Major Events *27 Erd, 764 KR Born *840 KR , Lost hand to Sargonyth in battle. Associations Stats See also: /Stats/ Gear Danroys primary weapon is his flail. beautifuly crafted with images of his family crest and spikes on the handle. His other weapon is the one for which his name comes. It is the spiked iron hand on his left arm. He also carries his grandfathers Kessian blade ,the item that holds hope that the StoneHandle clan has extended family somewhere in the Kessian highlands , and a light xbow for good measure. Danroy's amor is also decorated with images and writing of his clan all along the breastplate, as well as his helm, buckler, and grieves. He travels on his dwarven cart pulled by his two harness dogs Hirdin and Hondin , both trained to fight with him in a pinch. In his Travel cart he also carries all the tools of his trade as well as camping, trade, and warfare needs. History A stout young dwarf of only a one full century, Danroy StoneHandle was a part of the 3rd Festung brigade for Clan Stonehandle. The StoneHandle clan is renowned for their fortress designs and siege warfare skills. Danroys brigade was charged with the location selection and building of forts and fortresses meant for further development into full fledge clan strongholds. He enjoyed his time with his clansmen and would have stayed on for the normal two centuries until the Schvarzes Drache Lied, or in the Arnian tongue the black dragon’s woe. A vicious battle between Danroys clan and a tribe of Kobolds called the children of the black dragon. The StoneHandles won the battle and eventually the war with the Kobolds but more than half lost their lives in its end. Danroy himself was greatly wounded in the fight at Dragons perch, the location of black dragon’s woe, and was set upon by a young black dragon near the climax of the battle. In a valiant show of strong dwarven blood and a bit more dwarven rage, he threw himself into the mouth of the dragon and drove his small sword into the beast’s brain from the inside. The creature bit down and thrashed violently in its death throes launching Danroy from the high cliff in the cavern. The bite of the dragon took his left hand at the wrist and the fall cost him his hearing in his left ear and the ability to see in the light with his left eye when he slammed onto the ground below. A few years after the battle Danroys cousin, a silver smith, crafted him an artificial hand and harness so that Danroy could continue his locksmith trade and provide for himself once more. A year after this wonderful gift, Danroy had an iron fist with spikes on the knuckles crafted to attack to his arms harness. Determined to stand shoulder to shoulder once more among his kin. Thus his nickname was set, ol' Rough Knuckle. Now he travels the world under the skies, learning what he can and enjoying the thrill of adventure as well as searching for a rumored long lost branch of the StoneHandle Clan, hoping to rejoin the clan once more to its grand status. Category:Character/Dwarf Category:Character/North Marches Category:Character/Wilds